byronfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumanji (Milton Bradley Board Game)
The Jumanji board game, stylised as Jumanji: The Game, was produced by Milton Bradley in 1995 and is loosely based off the 1995 movie of the same name, revolved around the picture book which was written by Chris Van Allsburg in 1981. Underneath the title of ‘Jumanji’ on the game box, the play is described with the film game board and original 1995 film's tagline as ‘a game for those who seek to find…a way to leave their world behind.’ The board game embraces this play. Although the game is basically determined by the chance roll of dice, the adventurous theme and suspenseful possibility that all players could lose if the jungle overtakes them before finishing the game, does make Jumanji fun to play. Especially, if players enjoyed the excitement in the movie or book. As part of the celebration of the release of Jumanji, the game was released in a wooden cardboard edition that replicates the original version of the board game, along with the games original designs and tokens. The game also included 10 brand new danger cards. Game board Jumanji is recommended for ages 8 and up and for 2 to 4 players. The board consists of four winding paths with a Jumanji decoder positioned in center. On one side of this central playing area are 10 places for ‘jungle releases’ and is called the Doomsday Grid. If these places are filled before a player wins the game (which is done by reaching center and yelling ‘Jumanji’), all players lose. The other side marks where to set the draw and discard pile of danger cards. This side reminds players of the following: Jumanji: A game for those who seek to find, a way to leave their world behind. Adventurers Beware: Do not begin, unless you intend to Finish! Gameplay To play, each player rolls the dice and moves his piece accordingly towards center. There are four different spaces on the jungle trail which involve special instructions to follow. A player landing on a ‘wait 5 or 8 space’ indicates he must wait for another player to roll a 5 or 8 before moving on. Landing on a ‘Rhino space’ allows a player to set the Rhino piece in front of any player. This blocks the player from moving normally. If the player rolls an even number, he can go around the Rhino. If not, he must wait until the Rhino is moved by another player landing on a ‘Rhino space.’ The two spaces which require the drawing of cards are the ‘suspenseful’ ones. Special Jungle and Blank Jungle spaces have players draw ‘danger cards.’ A player slides the danger card into the center Jumanji decoder to read the secret message, and obtain the secret symbol and number. Players then need to attempt rescue of that player by each rolling their own ‘Rescue die’. The card drawn displays the symbol that needs rolled by players. If the symbol revealed on the card (or the ‘wild’ symbol of the hourglass), is rolled by all players within the 8 second time limit, the player is rescued. If not, the card is placed on the Doomsday Grid. Like mentioned, if all ten Doomsday spaces are filled, before there is a winner, the game ends with all players losing. There are a few other details on rolls and game play, but these are the basic instructions. Danger cards Legacy *As a tie-in for the animated series, the Asian versions of the game included artwork renders of characters and animals from the series. Some Danger Cards were also replaced by exclusive ones that used artwork from the series. The generic board game tokens were also replaced by exclusive, more elaborate idol-like playing pieces. *Jigsaw Puzzles also produced by Milton Bradley also reuse the artwork of this game. *Hasbro's LCD Game also reuses the Milton Bradley portraits of Van Pelt and a Rhinoceros on the packing leaflet. *To coincide with the release of Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle, the board game was reproduced by Cardinal Games with new colorised artwork to capitalise on the 2017 film. Some of the riddle message texts on the danger cards were changed, especially the unique danger messages. A travel edition was also realised, along with a special wooden edition, replicating the original film's folding lid version of the board game. External links https://www.hasbro.com/common/instruct/Jumanji.PDF Category:Board Games Category:Pages with broken file links